1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image display apparatuses, and more specifically to an image display apparatus suitable for outdoor installation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, most of image display apparatuses have been designed with the assumption that they are installed indoors. Therefore, these image display apparatuses are poor in water resistance and moisture resistance, and hardly meet requirements for outdoor installation.
In the case of installing an image display apparatus outdoors, matters concerning dust resistance and water resistance should be taken into consideration first. Therefore, it is required to prevent electronic devices in the apparatus from being damaged due to moisture, dust, and the like in such a manner as to make the inside of the apparatus hermetic.
In order to meet this requirement, an image display apparatus illustrated in FIG. 1 adopts the following seal structure. That is, a seal member 3 is provided between a front frame 1 and a housing 2, and a sealant 5 is used for bonding between the front frame 1 and a transparent plate 4 provided forward of a display to ensure hermeticity, so that a hermetic chamber is formed between the housing 2 and the transparent plate 4. Thus, the image display apparatus is improved in water resistance and dust resistance.